Paradise Found
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco Malfoy now is living in Hawaii as a waiter and meets his ex,Cormac after a nasty breakup three years ago. Summer AU.


Draco was starting to sweat while working hard waiting tables in a small Hawaiian diner. His blonde hair was parted in the middle of his scalp and he was wearing a black polo and tan pants. He has been living in Hawaii for a couple of years now and is saving enough money to teach his parents that he does not need them to make a good living. He was also the only british person in the diner so he had to get used to some american customs.

A tall,muscular man walked in with a smug look wearing sunglasses and sat down by a window table overlooking the ocean. He had curly dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders wearing a white short sleeve button down that was tight around the chest and shoulders due to the muscles. He had three buttons undone leading down to his pecs and chest hairs. He was also wearing flower print swim trunks and flip flops. Draco did not know who this man was but he was hot so he smiled and walked over to the table. He took off his glasses and Draco stopped walking stunned in place. It was his ex,Cormac Mclaggen. They broke up three years ago,he must be on vacation since his family is rich just like Draco's. Cormac was always attractive in form fitting clothes.

Of course he missed Cormac but it was over between them. Cormac can be a huge asshole with a temper and Draco felt he did not need him at the time but of course he loved the prick. Draco pulled it together and stood by him with a notepad. "Welcome. so what can I get for you?",he said in a flat tone pretending to not know. Cormac looked up and was shocked then a little bittersweet or vulnerable then back to the smug smirk. Draco was tanned for once,skinny and pretty. Cormac started getting an erection. "Well well well,if it isn't blondie? I,uh,it's been awhile. I must say you look good. How are you?",Cormac said then coughed awkwardly. Draco smirked saying "Yeah uhm it has,I have been living in hawaii for a while trying to teach mummy and daddy a lesson that I can get by without them,I am not pathetic. So I guess you want some kind of beef and vegetables given the muscle mass and abs,right?". Cormac chuckled and smiled with a nod. Draco said got it then walked off. Cormac ate the meat obnoxiously,chewing with his mouth open and sucked his fingers. Draco fondly smiled from afar. Draco was always attracted to Cormac and his body no matter what Cormac wore or how obnoxious he acted.

xxxxxxxx

Cormac invited Draco the next day to a "friendly dinner" that happened to be extremely romantic with tiki torches lit at night by the ocean on a beach. Cormac wore a tight black tank top because he knew Draco would like the muscle show of course and tight,pink shorts that showed off his butt that were cut high up to the middle of his thighs. Draco wore a green hawaiian shirt,he was a slytherin, and black shorts.

Cormac stated,"Only the best for you,my love". Draco sat down with a guarded look as Cormac poured their champagne. They started eating their fish and It was a bit silent for a while then Cormac started blabbing about himself,Cormac was rude but luckily Draco can just ignore it and stare at Cormac's pretty chiseled face. Cormac asked,"We make a good team,don't we babe?". He tried to get closer to Draco's hand to lace his fingers but Draco moved quickly and looked away at the ocean with an emotional look. Draco said," I should not have come here. I know what you are trying to do,your games won't work. This is not a date,Cormac. We are just friends. This is tricky and childish. You know how this will end,it's always so nasty and ugly". Cormac banged his fist on the table and pointed at Draco saying "Why the fuck not? I'm good for you,i know how to treat you right and care for you,you are mine and you know it. It's always been us against the world. I'm sexy, you are hot. We are still sexually attracted to each other . We can't fight the sexual chemistry that we share,the passion is still here. We are in paradise, it is beautiful so let's stop fighting this. This is not a coincidence that we met again". Draco started tearing up and shook his head. He said,"This is the fucking problem,it has always been about you never us,just your needs or wants. I can't live like that anymore that is why I ran away and never looked back...I can't even look at you right now,it still hurts. The wound is still there and you keep fucking picking at it,that is why we cannot be together".

Cormac started to sob a little,"But...I love you,Draco. You think nobody gives a shit about you but I do. I'll do anything to be a better man that you deserve. Just give me one more chance". Draco was shocked since Cormac has never said I love you even after sex. But he was also tired of the chances he kept giving Cormac,which he failed every time. They had massive fights but at least Cormac was always faithful and never cheated. Draco thought for awhile,Cormac laced their fingers together then Draco looked down at it and sighed. Draco twirled his finger for Cormac to get closer and they both leaned in over the table and kissed each others lips slowly then kept eating. Draco commented,"I did miss the muscles. Can I touch real quick?". Cormac chuckled,"I knew it,of course. Go ahead,they are all yours babe". Draco reached over and rubbed Cormac's arms as he flexed them making his bicep bigger. Draco chuckled then went back to eating.

Cormac decided to show he is not always selfish so he read off things he loves about Draco. "I love your body,I love your blue eyes that shine like this ocean,i love the way you do not care what anybody thinks about you. I love how you are pureblood,I love your blonde hair thats so bright showing how special you are to me. I love your beauty and I love your heart,i love your fiery soul. I love how you are sexy as hell in green. See i'm not such a bad guy". Draco blushed the whole time,he was a fool in love and he smiled a smile that only Cormac can bring out of Draco.

It was midnight so the beach was deserted so Cormac got an idea. Cormac took off his tank top and shorts. Draco took off his boxer briefs underneath the table so he was fully nude. Cormac smugly got up and strutted down towards the sand as Draco laughed still at the table. Draco stared at Cormac's ass and his penis that was flopping around in the moonlight. He bit his lip looking at Cormac's sculpted back muscles. Draco ran and grabbed Cormac's hand as they held hands walking on the beach with feet wet in waves. They sat in the sand and Cormac started kissing his cheek then Draco's neck and slowly took off Draco's clothes. Cormac was naked on top of him then took off Draco's underwear. Draco looked so vulnerable and pale naked in the moonlight. Cormac whispered you are fine with me baby.

xxxxxxx

Draco felt light headed as he felt the cool sand on his back and butt crack as Cormac's penis slowly kept hitting his prostate firmly. Cormac kept kissing his cheek and making heave or wheeze sounds while thrusting into Draco. Cormac held both hands on Draco's head as he moved forward chanting oh fuck yeah you like that,baby. Draco's head kept bobbing up and down as he moaned and panted into a broad shoulder. He held his hands on Cormac's ribs and rubbed his sandy legs on Cormac's ass as they kissed slowly in the darkness. Draco grabbed a fistfull of sand as Cormac had his orgasm and ejaculated his sperm deep inside making Draco arch his back. Cormac kissed his neck and pulled out. Draco could feel sand and hot sperm leak onto Draco's thighs. Cormac laughed since he spilt some sperm onto the sand .After sex,they tangled legs and kept kissing passionately. Cormac whispered I love you and Draco giggled and smiled.

Cormac sat up and asked," Do you love me?". Draco looked away and said," You know my strong feelings for you Cormac. I just can't say it yet so soon. I promise that I will someday though". Draco noticed Cormac started to cry,"You are as beautiful as the day I lost you". Draco sat up," Hey baby,look at me. We are gonna be alright. You are a fighter for us,you waited three years,I'm back now,you will never lose me". He lifted Cormac's chin with his index finger and captured his lips and comforted Cormac by humming and rubbing his spine and ass with one hand and rubbed his chest with the other. Cormac promised,"Everything I do,i do for you. I fight for you,i fight for our future together. Hopefully for our surrogate children someday too". Cormac kissed Draco's shoulder then they layed hugging each other in the sand with Draco's head on Cormac's chest.

xxxxxxxxx

The following week they went to shops with Cormac wearing his shades with one arm over Draco as they both walked holding hands in swim trunks and sandles. They layed on the beach since Cormac wanted to sun bathe. "Can you lather me up,love?",Cormac asked. Draco ran to get the sunscreen as an excuse to rub Cormac's body. Draco slowly rubbed his pecs and abs then back as he bit his lip. He rubbed it on his face and neck then slapped Cormac's butt. They were an ironic couple,one is buff while the other is skinny and pale. They saw the island of maui in a jeep,had romantic dinners, and skinny dipped in the ocean. They eventually bought an apartment together,the lovers suite,when Cormac finally proposed with a silver ring. Cormac got a job as a fitness trainer on the island for locals and tourists after the beach wedding. A strange man walked up to them once with something behind his back. Cormac pushed Draco's side back," Draco get behind me now. Look sir,we don't want any trouble". Cormac had an arm defensively holding Draco behind his back. The man just wanted them to buy a ukelele so they did to get him away.

Cormac looked over as Draco learned how to play the ukelele under a tree in a walked over and layed down with Draco in the canopy then kissed his lips. They looked at the stars and Cormac stupidly tried to guess the constellations with his finger saying the big dipper was just one star,Draco giggled then corrected him with an I love you. Cormac smiled brightly since he finally said it. There was something about Draco that hooked him,Draco just had this vulnerable,broken soul that Cormac shared many of the same flaws as well. They fought to overcome these flaws together in paradise from now on.


End file.
